corazón de tweek
by washuneishon
Summary: kyle esta grave en coma abducido conectado a maquinas para sobrevivir al menos por un mes   y necesita un trasplante lo antes posible, de sorpresa llega un donante y esperan que no rechace el corazón


Prologo

Craig y twenk estaba en el parque, en unas de sus muchas sitas mientras ambos tomaban un café, pero su momento fue interrumpido por el celular de tweek

"hijo estoy en la casa de tu abuela ¿puede venir a buscarme? -tweek se despidió de Craig con un leve besos en los labios y el nervioso chico se fue.

Cuando Craig volvió a saber de él, avía tenido un accidente en el auto, fue rápidamente al hospital paso al infierno, al llegar se encontró con su padres en el pasillo ambos lloraban.

Craig trago saliva y pregunto-"¿y tweek como esta?"- la señora abraso al chico llorando

"falleció"

"¡no no! eso no es verdad"

"lo siento, el te quería mucho"

Craig rompió en llanto _"su novio su mejor amigo no esto tenía que ser una ¡pesadilla!"_

"puedo verlo"- dijo el azabache llorando

"lo siento Craig, pero decidimos donar sus órganos"

Craig salió corriendo del lugar corrió hasta salir del pueblo sin parar de llorar"-

_"este es el peor día de mi puta vida"_

* * *

><p>Stan estaba sentado al lado de kyle tomándole su mano estaba tibia, "kyle yo, te extraño tanto"-dijo sollozando<p>

Se abre la puerta bruscamente, era el señor broflovski parecía agitado.

Se acerco a la camilla donde estaba kyle, y sonrió nerviosamente-"encontraron un donante"

Ese día fue el más feliz para Stan porque su amigo viviría al menos eso pensó en ese momento

Rápidamente entraron los doctores especialistas y se llevaron al pelirrojo en una camilla, a pabellón, stan, ike y el señor broflovski estaban en la sala de espera, antes de en pesar la cirugía salió el doctor para explicar los riesgos de la operación

-voy a ser sincero kyle esta en un estado crítico, ustedes saben perfectamente que era prioridad nacional, la verdad no sé como reciba el corazón, no tenemos seguridad de éxito, pero si son religiosos recen mucho porque necesita un milagro

Los tres esperaban el resultado de la compleja operación, los tres rezaban por la salud del pelirrojo avía estado almenas un mes en coma abducido conectado a maquinas para sobrevivir, esto era la muerte o otra oportunidad para el pelirrojo.

Después de 5 horas en la sala de esperas salió el doctor especialista.

-"la operación hasta a hora ha sido un excito, estará en cuidados intensivos las próximas 48 horas y veremos cómo lo recibe"

-gracias doctor, ¿podemos verlo?-pregunto Gerald, en su vos se notaba el nerviosismo

-está muy delicado prefiero que esperen unos días

-señor broflovski lo mantendré informado y pospuesto a ti también stan

Un chico rubio alto de ojos azules con un polero naranjado llega corriendo y los interrumpe

-¿como esta?-dijo algo agitado

Stan miro a Kenny con cara de cansancio el pelinegro llevaba en el hospital días y avía dormido poco-soporto la operación, está bien por ahora

Eric se acerco a saludar con unas papitas en las manos-y ¿cómo está el judío?

-estable-respondió Kenny

-más le vale.

Stan decidió quedarse en el hospital para estar atento a lo que estuviera pasando con su súper mejor amigo, después de 48 horas de espera, todo parecía ser un éxito, stan entro a ver a su amigo estaba dormido pudo estar con él al menos 3 minutos antes que el doctor le pidiera que se retirar.

Así que tuvo que volver a la sala de espera una conocida vos por detrás lo saluda

-hola-hola Kenny

-¿como esta? ¿Pudiste verlo?

-está bien, recibió bien el corazón y lo pude ver pero por muy poco tiempo.

-ha pasado algo horrible-dijo Kenny con la cabeza gacha

-¿qué?-dijo stan indiferente "tal vez una tía lo rechazo" pensaba el pelinegro

-tweek muerto

-pero, ¿cómo?-cambio completamente su cara

-en un acide de auto

-¿cuándo es el funeral?

-me contaron que sus padres decidieron donar todos sus órganos y el funeral es mañana

Stan se quedo mirando sus manos mientras procesaba la información

-pobre Craig, debe estar destrozado

-hoy se encerró en el baño y nadie lo pudo sacar

-kyle está bien me iré a mi casa, ¿mañana iras al funeral?-dijo stan hablando bajo

-claro ¿y tú?

-si

Ambos chicos se fueron del hospital caminos a sus casas "_últimamente en el pueblo solo avían noticias malas, primero kyle esta grave y no sabemos si llegara a mañana y ahora el pobre ten muerto gente buena que solo le pasan cosas malas_"-para cualquiera que viviera en south park era inevitable pensar eso.

* * *

><p>Todos sus compañeros, todos sus familiares, todos sus conocidos, todos sus amigos, estaban en el funeral del pobre muchacho solo faltaba kyle claro que nadie lo noto, dándole el ultimo adiós. Eso no era lo importante pero el ataúd está repleto de flores.<p>

Craig tenia la mirada perdida, era como si no estuviera en ese lugar, era como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, no escuchaba ni lograba ver nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-alguien más quiere decir unas palabras-dijo el cura

Craig miro con dolor el ataúd-yo

_Todos sabemos lo maravilloso que era_

_Tweek, el era una persona sumamente especial_

_El me enseño el valor de los pequeños detalles_

_Y a muchos de nosotros el amor y la_

_Amistad, es difícil aceptar que de un momento_

_A otro una persona que amas tanto ya_

_No está, solo puedo decir, hasta siempre amigo_

Craig no soporto mas y empezó a llorar, mientras bajaban el ataúd Craig le tiro su ramo de flores y se retiro del lugar hasta su auto, no tenía muy claro que aria ahora, estaba encabronado con la puta vida, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? era una persona adorable buena y solo tenía 16 años esto no era justo, Craig golpeo el techo de su auto con tal fuerza que lo abollo, se subió al auto y condujo sin rumbo durante horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor no sean crueles es la primera vez en mi vida qe escribo algo, sin ser obligada si no les gusta por favor díganlo de forma suave.<strong>

**si a la mayoría no le gusta no seguiré subiendo, pido disculpas por matar a tweek y casi matar a kyle u,u lo siento pero si puedo seguir subiendo no estará tan mal en los otros capítulos.**

**espero que no quieran matare por esto, si quieren existen barias formas no dolorosas :3 espero qe no quieran hacerlo y eso ojala quieran seguir leyendo, eso me aria feliz se despide yoo **

**South park no me pertenece y blablablá**


End file.
